


He came through the bathroom door !

by rockntastic



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockntastic/pseuds/rockntastic
Summary: SOMEWHERE IN A HOTEL ROOM IN USA,EARLY DAYS….





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is real, is imagination.   
> Notes: This is my first post here, someone asked for a bathroom scene so here it is. It took me some time to do it 'cause i was translating it from spanish. Enjoy and please live a comment!   
> It was written in 2006 for livejournal

John was ready to get into the bathroom, towel at his hands, wearing only trousers.

He stopped when he saw Paul doing the same, and they bumped into each other at the door frame. He never asked before, but then, he realized that maybe he was being selfish in using the bathroom first, as always.

“So who’s first?” John eyes were laughing, and looked deeply into Paul’s.

“You can go Johnny…I don’t mind” Paul said this, avoiding those eyes and throwing his towel on the bed. He didn’t care really but he preferred John going first, as a precaution. This is stupid. Paul thought. Why am I even thinking this…?

“Oh no Paulie…I’ll wait” John smiled brightly and dropped himself to the floor and took a magazine from the bed.

Paul was about to refuse the idea. But a voice inside of him, told him he must not worry. He is just John…he is not that crazy.

But, what is so scary in Paul’s mind?

At the hotel room this morning Paul was immerse in his own thoughts, so John was a little worried. Until he saw the way Paul was hiding from his sight. Could it be possible…? John didn’t want him to know. He is acting as if he already knew…And he did. He knew from days ago. First it was just coincidences, and then he saw how John had been looking at him when he got undressed, when he got too close…when John talked in his sleep…like last night Oh …my god… John was scared now. Could I’ve been talking too much at my sleep? Last night John had one of those dreams, those private dreams that kept him alive everyday.

Paul went into the bathroom, undressing fast but not closing the door. John eyes were staring at the magazine, but out of the corner of his eye he was looking Paul’s sweaty pale back. He saw how Paul realizes what he was doing and with a foot, he pushed the door. It didn’t close but John couldn’t watch him anymore. Darn…what’s on that pretty head of yours?

Inside Paul’s pretty head, the ideas were confused. When he heard John calling his name last night, he didn’t worry. It’s normal for him to hear John talk in his sleep. But this time he was totally awake, so hearing his name wasn’t the main thing. It was that, at the same time, John was having a hard on….and his name was accompanied by a hard breathing…”Paul…oh paulie…that feels good” Paul didn’t sleep that night. He would remember those words for years.

Now, when he felt the cold water running over his body, all those memories came back. Somewhere is his brain, a scene was weaving. What was I doing in his dream? Before he could notice, he was being aroused by the idea of being a secret desire.

Paul let his mind wander closing his eyes. He was delighting by the twisted thought of being observe everyday, being wanted. He was slowly passing the soap through his chest, imagining what John would feel if he let him do it. He dreamt of it also, but it was just once. And it was almost forgotten until last night.

Paul heard a little creak. Maybe the door wasn’t close as he thought. But he didn’t stop.

John was staring at the door. If he…If I…He hesitated about being bold, but it was the only way to know if he knew. He stud up. I must get inside and find out. A big grin spread over his face as he pushed the bathroom door a little.

When did it begin? Paul needed to know. Did I show him something else than friendship? His hands went underneath, and he begun to clean inside his thighs. This made his blood run faster as an image of John hard on came to him again.

The cold water seemed delicious, and the way Paul was washing his body... He was feeling the same for sure. John was throwing him hints all the time! Paul must know! His hopes made him push the door harder. It’s time for more hints. He could see Paul in a side view, eyes closed, and with a hand on his crotch and the other one on his chest.

“What is taking you so long Paul?” John tried to be casual.

Paul opened his eyes. He faced the wall hiding his crotch and the blush at his face.

“Oh...sorry I…was just…” He took some shampoo, and spread it in his hair. He heard an unzipped noise and dropped the shampoo bottle. “Damn it!” He picked up fast.

“I guess I must join you, we’ll be late otherwise…” John said with a restrain laugh, and staring at Paul attempting to act normal.

“It’s ok…” Paul didn’t turn to look. Besides, his hard on wasn’t gone yet.

“What’s wrong Paulie?” John was close laughing. It was a small space. ”You are acting like it was the first time you see me naked…”

It was true, but it was under different circumstances. Paul thought.

Then, a whisper came to his ear.

“Paulie…” John talked to his right ear. Paul shivered. “Where is the soap?” John’s right hand was looking for it, but he knew where it was.

“Is...err…” Paul moved away a little to his left, and out of the water.

John dropped his head back when he felt the water on him. He took the soap from Paul’s hand. He hasn’t run yet…John thought. If Paul stills there is a bloody good sign. He decided to go further. He did what he observed from Paul minutes ago, washing his body slowly.

Paul was looking at some point of the wall, still spreading the shampoo. Is he looking at me? His eyes made a casual movement. Does he have…? His eyes stopped at John crotch for a second. He was kind of pleased of what he saw and he blushed. What am I thinking? Paul closed his eyes and then turned to John opening them. When his eyes met John’s, it was like lighting. John was staring at him all the time.

“You need to wash you hair Paulie…” John pulled Paul into the water and stayed behind him.

Why is this bathroom so small? Paul was scare. So scare of what he was feeling. All he could over think of was holding John. He never thought of being in this situation for real. Oh my…He could feel John behind him, barely touching him.

“Come on Paul! Do I have to give you the bath my self? John was really amused by this. Paul look so sweet being scared.

John began to wash Paul’s hair. The feelings of his fingers were fantastic, massaging so tenderly, and feeling John’s breathing at his nape. Paul begun to hear his pulse like it was the only noise besides the water. His hands where at the wall caressing the edges of the water valves, his eyes half closed. Then he felt John was pressing his cock behind him, waking him from his dream. That’s it. Paul thought. I don’t need this.

“I guess I’m done now…” Paul tried to get away from John. But John was faster: he putted his both hands at the wall keeping Paul trapped.

“I don’t believe you are…” John wasn’t playing. If Paul left him came this far it was because he felt the same. No doubt. He wouldn’t let him go. Not that easily.

“You said… it was getting late…” Calm down Paul…John is just…playing…Paul thought. He is teasing you…

“Yes…it is getting late...” His lips on Paul’s ear now. “…for this...”

John pressed harder moving his hips forward and rubbing his ass now.

God…Paul was giving up. No…no…don’t let him do this. He pushed himself out with his body. But John grabbed him so tight by his waist, as he whispered.

“Is getting late Paul…and I am not done with you yet…” John roughness made Paul shudder.

You are not going anywhere Paulie…John thought. His entire mind was busy looking for those words he thought he would say. Fuck Paulie…how can I say I love you?

Paul opened his mouth trying to say something, but John gave him a smile and kissed him softly close to his ear. What the…? He kissed him again, on his nape, looking for the sign to go on.

“Oh yes…Johnny…” And the sign was given.

“You taste so good…” The evil sound of his voice made Paul’s eyes go wide while John grabbed his ass with both hands and rubbed some more. “Does all of your body taste like this?”

“Oh fuck….John…” Paul felt like all his strength was fading; now he was helpless. All his body was reacting to John’s voice and body. What the hell you’re doing? He thought when he felt John moved his mouth down his back.

“I’d love to know…” John was busy opening Paul’s ass and running his tongue inside.

“Please…don’t…” Paul’s knees failed for a second “Oh…please…” But he leaned on the wall in front of him. “Please…yes…yes…oh please” Paul reacted with a passion John didn’t expected.

John was surprised. Look at little Paulie…He thought smiling. Let’s play then…He stood up and turned Paul so he could see his eyes.

“God you are beautiful” John said taking his head with both hands “and you’re going to be all mine…” John got close to his ear”…now”

Paul grinned widely, almost out of breath. The painful feeling in his cock made him moan. All this might be a mistake. But it felt so good, and he wanted it so much… and John knew him so well. Did John want it for so long as I? He wondered to himself.

“Just trust me…” John said to his ear and kissed him. John’s hands were grabbing both cocks, groped them at the same time.

“Oh….” Paul felt he couldn’t wait any longer. But then John stopped. “What?” He asked while grabbing John’s hair and pulling hard. ”Don’t stop…”

“Oh Paulie…” John laughed “would you like some more?” John took one finger and hooked in into his ass.

“Yes…” Paul moaned when he felt John’s finger.

“How much do you want it?” John was using his finger deeper.

“Fuck me… now…” Paul’s words were hard but very serious “… or ill fuck you…”

“Oh yes baby…I knew you wanted me” John turned Paul again, with one hand grabbed his hair and licked his finger from his other hand “You won’t regret…I promise…” Then he got two fingers inside of him.

“Uhmmm…” Paul was breathless. He knew what it was coming. He wasn’t afraid. He had longed for this…secretly.

John took his fingers out, replacing them with the tip of his cock. He got close to hear Paul’s breathing and grab his cock, slowly moving into him, trying hard to be careful.

“Paulie…” John said resting his head on Paul shoulder. “Ohh paulie….” He went deeper and deeper.

John was trusting slowly, giving Paul time to enjoy and relax. Paul pushed back a little more helping John in his task, leaning on the wall breathing hard.

“This can’t be happening” He said while he whimpered. “This…is…not…” John was biting his nape. ”oh…!” By now Paul was screaming. John increased his trusts.

“You don’t know ...” John was groaning at Paul’s nape. “…how much I needed this…” He pulled Paul’s hair to reach his ear.

“John…I…I…”

“…love you…” John finished the sentence biting Paul ear “…want you…”

Paul felt how those words made him shiver even more, how those words made him slip from the wall to the floor into his knees. John was still holding his hair. The water was falling on his back. He couldn’t help but to moan loudly and begun to trust faster.

“Oh…fuck….” John lost control as he saw Paul pushed back totally. “…yes…I love it like this…” John voice changed as his lust increased.

“John…I…am...Johnny…ahhh….” Paul was coming so loud that John had to cover his mouth with one hand. Paul was breathing hard, his heart pounding louder than the water above them.

“…so beautiful…” John had a big grin. John wanted to hold it off a little longer. “…damn…ohhh…” But his body didn’t want to. ”…are you ready love?” Paul was still feeling waves of joy, he couldn’t respond. He just felt how John abandoned his care and sweetness.

John grabbed Paul’s ass with one hand, and his hair with the other one. He pulled hard making Paul moan. John slammed into him, pulled out and did it again.

“You love it don’t you…” John voice became lusty again. Then he gave him a hard slap. “Tell me you love it…!”

Paul was confused; this was painful but stimulating at the same time. He loved to be wanted, to be desired, and most of all, be loved. He loved John control.

“Yes…I love it...” Paul whispered.” Ohhh...”

John pulled his hair harder giving more deep trusts, in and out so hard to Paul, smacking his ass. This is perfect…John thought. So fucking tight…John griped Paul’s ass with both hands.

“Oh…Paul…” John came without stopping his trusts. He bent over to reach Paul’s nape and kissed him. “Love you Paul…”

After a two minutes recovering, both stood up and have another shower.

“Uhhh John…?” Paul was washing John’s hair

“Yes?” John was facing the wall, eyes closed, feeling Paul’s caress.

“It’s getting late…”

“Late for what?” John opened his eyes and tried to turn.

But Paul trapped him like he did before, and got closer to John.

“…for this…” Paul pressed his cock moving his hips forward, rubbing John ass.

John grinned and then laughed loud.

“You are a bloody fast learner. Aren’t you Paulie...?” He said while he moved his ass teasing Paul.

The End.


End file.
